digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:BioDigimon Adventures
This article is about the adventures of the characters of Fan:BioDigimon. The Adventure List Adventure 1: The Digivice Pt.1 Lala and Angus are testing their new cell phones. They talk about how unpopular it is because the only thing mildly cool about it was destroyed (Angus destroyed the app by accident). Lala and Angus, however, have the original version. That night they test the app out at Angus's house, only to find themselves becoming digimon. Adventure 2: The Digivice Pt.2 Angus and Lala decide to use their new-found powers for justice because after they had just turned in BioAgumon and BioLalamon, respectively, they get attacked by some Pagumon. The day after, the leader of the three Pagumon destroys the other two and uses the power to warpdigivolve in Raremon. In the middle of the fight, BioTerriermon and BioLopmon come and save them. Adventure 3: Permission Angus and Lala wont let Loop and Terry fight digimon claiming they're "too young." The next day Lala is injured by a Diatrymon who comes out of her digivice. Angus, feeling hurt at the sound of this news digivolve by suprise into BioGeoGreymon. At the sight of him, it digivolves into Yatagaramon and after a gruesome battle, BioGeoGreymon loses only to be saved by BioTerriermon and BioLopmon who defeat the weak digimon. The two join the "team." Adventure 4: Jungle Trooper, Wind Gaurdian Lala, Terry, Loop, and Angus are playing truth or dare. Angus dares Lala to go into the dark woods. Lala accepting the dare finds herself she walks through the woods, she sees a creepy destroyed computer and a radioactive lake by a broken down nuclear power plant. Then after some strnage noises, she finds herself surrounded by Argomon. After a quick defeat at the hands of the Argomon, she is kidnapped and taken to their lair. They want no one to know of their lair so they can turn the whole world into a radioactive jungle/forest. Lala how ever, finds herself with a new digimon in her phone, BioAquilamon. Despite being a level below them, she ends up defeating them. Adventure 5: Yin and Yang Loop, Angus, and Terry are continuing playing while Lala is out on her dare Angus dares Loop to go downstairs and pull a prank on the two's parents. She leaves the room only to find she's mysteriously ended up in a castle with a church theme. She is greeted there by a Nefertimon and an Angewomon. Then she are greeted by an MagnaAngemon and a Pegasusmon. The two groups accusing the other of being an imposter and has somehow managed to break into Virus Bust Castle. The two declare that they will fight in a war to the death. Loop breaks it up and decides to ask them questions a Nightmare Soldier would be too embarrased to even lie the awnser of. After several questions she starts concentrating hard between their timing, sound of words, and, as the questions start to blurr the line between right and wrong, she delves deep into her concious to learn the righteous awnser to the question: Your friends and family are about to die, but so are millions of other people. You can only save one group, your friends and family, or the millions of other people? Diving deep into her soul, she realises that her concious is pointing equal points of ethics on both ends. Her brain hurts to the point where she has recieves ethical enlightenment. This has allowed her to become BioRenamon, who without revealing the "right" and "wrong" awnsers, has come to the conclusion that both are evil. She defeats them and reappears outside Angus's room, where still confused about what has happened, she decides not to do the dare. Adventure 6: Were Gaogamon Angus and Terry are the last two left. Angus dares Terry to go to the "Haunted" graveyard. Terry accepts the dare. He goes into the graveyard and starts hearing growls. Soon he get's attacked by a Gaogamon that eats Terry's phone he goes after it, but it escapes. Then he meets a digimon doctor saying DigiRadioRebelion Waves have entered gaogamon, causing him to go beserk. The two use a digital neutralizer to eventually capture it. After the doctor gives the Gaogamon a shot, it returns to normal behavior and spits out Terry's phone. There, Terry has 60% Gaogamon DNA, however, the doctor takes the DNA for his computer. Terry gets mad and complains, so in apology and thanks, he gives him 60% Reppamon DNA. Category:Fan fiction